krad's secreat
by azab
Summary: Satoshi Wants to kill krad while he is sleepingcomplete
1. Chapter 1

Author: azab

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing and I will dance if I did

Pairing: don't now

Genre: Romance/Angst

Summary: Satoshi wants to kill Krad in his sleep.

Author note: in this story Krad & Dark have their own bodies & please forgive me for my stupidity because this is my first story OK? Please!

Satoshi entered the room. It was dark and Krad was asleep. He squeezed at the knife in his hands "this time I will do it". He came closer to the sleeping figure on the bed. He raised his knife and lower it faster but a hand caught his hand as a smile cripped upon Krad's face as he opened his eyes "hello Satoshi came to sleep beside me" Satoshi growled as he tried to free his hand from Krad's grip. Seeing what Satoshi was trying to do he pulled him on the bed beside him and caught him "what are you doing?" Satoshi ordered. Krad smiled and closed his eyes. Satoshi kicked and struggled but Krad didn't let go. Frustrated he bit Krad's shoulders until he could taste the blood in his mouth. Krad only smiled at him sighing Satoshi reached the knife and stamped Krad's hands with it. When Krad's hands loosen abit he pushed the hand and run off. Krad smiled while he looked at his hands he dragged the knife out and said "I could always go away but if I did their will be no one to whip away your tears Satoshi" he smiled as he unbuttoned his shirt and when it fell to the ground you could see a lot of scratches, bites and holes on his upper body part. "This will be added to your marks Krad" Dark said from out of the window and a sad look on his face. While he turned away and left Krad to warp a bandage around his hands.

TBC…..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes: I will explain on the next chapter why Krad said 'their will be no one to whip away your tears' that if it didn't suck already

Please tell me the truth about this crap because it is my first time you now and flames are welcomed too so if you like it please let me now and I will continue this so pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review


	2. Chapter 2

Author: azab

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing just my stupid mind

Pairing: don't now

Genre: Romance/Angst

Summary: Satoshi wants to kill Krad in his sleep.

Author note: her chap 2 hope you like

Satoshi could not think of any thing because his head was hurting.

"Do you need any help?" Krad said with a smile.

"No"

"Are you sure?" Krad enquired

"Yes I am" said Satoshi

"Ok"

Satoshi gets up from the table and goes out from the room.

Krad smiles and walks to the window and opens it.

"What do you want Dark?" Krad says

"Cant I come in first?" Dark asked.

Krad baked off and Dark got in.

"So?" Krad enunciated

"I just came to see the one that I love" Dark said

"Cut the crap Dark"

Dark puts his hands on Krad's shoulders and squeeze hard. Krad close his eyes.

"You are in pain aren't you?"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No and that's enough Dark"

"It is the same every day"

"Shut up"

"It won't stop"

"Stop"

Dark pulls Krad's shirt down and revels a white bandage

"And what do you call that?"

Ok that was silly but the next chap will be much better and it might be longer

And sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes and yes UN frothily their will be another chap

And review please (flames are welcomed)


	3. Chapter 3

Author: azab

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing just my stupid mind

Pairing: don't now

Genre: Romance/Angst

Summary: Satoshi wants to kill Krad in his sleep.

Author note: sorry for the late I had mid final exams so so sorry please forgive me

Dark pulls Krad's shirt down and revels a white bandage

"And what do you call that?"

"That's none of your business Dark"

Dark smiled and turned to the window to leave

"Where are you going?" Krad asked

"I'm going to meet some body"

"Oh I see…….you're going to meet with Ms Harada right"

"No. Why?"

"Not my business but I thought you and her …… I mean …. You know"

"No I don't know"

"What I meant is that I thought that she is you're …….. A"

"No she is not my girl friend"

"Then who the hell are you going to see?"

Dark smiled and said "You will know in time" then he left

"Why the hell would I care? Idiot"

Krad said that and left the room.

"At last I finished" Satoshi said that while closing the note book. He got up from the chair and got out from the class.

While he was out he saw Daisuke with Takeshi, Riku and Risa. He was about to go to them when an arm hold his and pulled him in a corner.

"Hello Satoshi" Dark said

Ok I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooorry about that and I will update soon and yes there will be another chapter.

Hope you not kill me for this and sorry again for the late update

Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes.


	4. Chapter 4

Author: azab

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing just my stupid mind

Pairing: don't now

Genre: Romance/Angst

Summary: Satoshi wants to kill Krad in his sleep.

Author note: sorry for the late update it was because we had aid and all so sorry

Dear Angel Born of Darkness it is because Krad just turned satoshi's life into a nightmare and I am a stupid writer and stuff I guess so and I am so sorry for my lame answer and I hope you forgive me and all and I need to shut my stupid mouth

And sorry every one for the late update

Satoshi opened the door of Krad's room eyes full of tear. When Krad saw this he went to him and said:

"Is some thing wrong Satoshi?"

Satoshi throw him self on Krad and began to sob not having any intention on stopping until he feels better. Krad drag Satoshi on the bed and began to rub on his head until he fell asleep.

"I wish you could tell me what happened?" Krad said that while covering Satoshi with some blankets. Suddenly he felt some one in the room so he turned around to see no other than Dark mousy him self with smirk on his face.

"I assume you want to know what happened to the creepy boy" said Dark

"And how the hell do you know? Don't tell me that you have some thing to do with it?"

"Well you gusted right my friend" Dark replied

At this Krad become angry and said "What the hell have you done with him?"

Dark only laughed and turned to leave but before he flew away he turned and said:

"Ask him and he might tell you and oh don't forget to say hay from me"

Then he left and Krad was alone in the room shocked with the sleeping Satoshi

Sorry for grammar mistake and spilling

Well if you want to know what did happened to Satoshi you will have to review and tell me if you have any idea that you want to share with me and I will gladly take your idea because I don't know what is going to happen on the next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Author: azab

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing just my stupid mind

Pairing: don't now

Genre: Romance/Angst

Summary: Satoshi wants to kill Krad in his sleep.

Author note: HELLO! This is the last chapter of this story hahahahaha hope you like it and flames are welcomed.

( ) thinking

" " talking

Krad sat on the chair thinking of what Dark said then a small smile appeared on his lips

(To think actually Dark hurt Satoshi is stupid cause every one knows that Satoshi hates Dark but what ever happened was not some thing Satoshi liked so I will just Waite and see what happens next)

With that Krad waked from his place and sat on the bed next to Satoshi

(Well Satoshi are you going to say what happened or you will just …..)

Satoshi moaned before waking up

"What is the time?" he asked

(So it will be like every day huh?)

The end

Ok that was so confusing but this is the end so please don't be angry because I had to end it and so sorry for those who were actually expecting some thing else.

So sorry


End file.
